


a promise

by wagiyuubeef



Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i got SAD writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagiyuubeef/pseuds/wagiyuubeef
Summary: in which Dimitri knows you're the one for him and makes a heartfelt promise but will it be enough to withstand the horrors of war–and your brother, Hubert von Vestra?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	a promise

**Author's Note:**

> original request made on my tumblr acc @truthofaname:
> 
> May I get a bit of a cute/angsty dimitri x female reader who's Hubert's little sister. Maybe the fluff is pre-time skip and angst is post-time skip. Thanks, i'm not too great at making requests

The tip of Areadbhar is dragged across your face, splitting the skin with a clean cut from underneath your right eye, over the bridge of your nose before he finally pulls his weapon away at your left cheekbone. Limbs frozen and heart pounding painfully fast, you’re unable to move. It’s as if your body has been rooted solid to the cold dirt beneath you in which the only form of escape would be through death by the hands of the man you love.

Blood gushes down your face, providing an almost sick sensation of warmth in the midst of Fhirdiad’s frigid winter. Having hailed from the significantly warmer Adrestian Empire, you can’t help but shiver uncontrollably even with the multiple layers you’d thrown on before running away from home. Though, a part of you feels that the shivering also has something to do with the immense fear gripping your tired heart.

Dimitri glares daggers down at you, his lance still pointed close to your face but no longer making contact with your skin. The blood on your face has dried due to the cold air but the tears continue on strong, endlessly streaming down your dirtied, freezing cheeks.

“Any last words?” His voice is terribly deep and harsh, a result, no doubt, of the past five years. His stoic expression is hidden behind a mess of long blond hair and an eyepatch, yet–

“You’re beautiful.”

_His eyes widened comically, shining bright even in the darkness of the night. He cupped his burning face with his hands, shocked at the warmth radiating off his skin while you tried your hardest not to laugh at his adorable reaction to two simple words._

_“I-I…” Dimitri visibly gulped, unable to meet your gaze, “no one has ever called me that before.”_

_“Well, I think that’s a shame,” you couldn’t help but reply in a teasing tone, “because you’re absolutely stunning, Dimitri.”_

He only gets angrier.

“Do not throw those words my way!” he yells, swinging Areadbar backwards and away from your face. “Do not speak as though you aren’t one of the many who betrayed me all those years ago!”

“I did not betray you!” You can’t help but feel a tinge of indignance now that the immediate danger of being pierced with a Hero’s Relic is temporarily lifted. Although, with Dimitri, anything can be a suitable weapon. The looming threat of death is still very apparent but you know you can’t die before you at least reveal to him the truth. “I had no say in what happened five years ago!”

“Then why didn’t you stay?!” He tosses the lance aside and lunges towards you. The sheer force of his movement slams your back into the ground, knocking the wind out of your lungs. Before you can even catch a breath, his hands are gripping the collar of your shirt, knuckles digging into your flesh. “Why did you leave me?!”

“My brother would have killed me, Dimitri.” You wrap your fingers wound his wrists, an attempt to free yourself slightly of his oppressive hold but also a silent plea to the deranged man before you. A plea to listen.

_“I shan’t bore you with the details, Your Highness,” you said whilst attempting to hide the disappointment on your face by looking down at your feet. “I simply must reject your proposal, even if it is with a heavy heart.”_

_What an understatement._

_Your heart was broken._

_“If I were to ask again but as a king,” he replied, slowly tilting your head back up by cupping your face in his palm, “would you at least consider it?”_

_His touch was warm and soothing. The skin of his hand was calloused and rough to the touch but soft in the way he caressed your face, careful and slow as if he was afraid of possibly hurting you in some way. You couldn’t help but nuzzle into his palm, a silent sign of reassurance, of trust, even if you had just turned down his marriage proposal._

_“You of all should know it’s not a matter of your status,” you said, placing your hand atop of his own larger one. “My brother will–” you felt your throat tighten “–he will undoubtedly carry out some form of revenge if he were to know about us, let alone know about my acceptance of your proposal.”_

_It was dark, as it always was when you met up with Dimitri. Night was the best time for forbidden meetings, after all. Yet you never had trouble seeing, not when those were the only chances you had to really look at him properly._

_“Besides,” you continued, feeling your chest grow even heavier, “you can have any woman you want. There will be no benefit in marrying me, political or otherwise. I am but the unwanted child of House Vestra.”_

_“But_ _**I** _ _want you.”_

“When he learnt that I did not plan on leaving the monastery with him and Edelgard, he was furious.” The more you spoke, the harder it was to continue; too many tears and hiccups getting in the way. So, you speak faster in a pathetic attempt at saying all you’ve been wanting to say for so long without being interrupted by your own cries. “He demanded a reason but I lied because I thought it would keep you safe. A-And then I heard about your execution and I-I-”

He can’t stand it… the sound of your uncontrollable sobbing and the look of your distraught, heartbroken face. Especially not with the unsightly cut marring the beautiful features he’d once loved (loves). But still, you are no less beautiful–that, he can’t deny.

Loosening his grip on your clothing, he lowers you back to the icy cold ground with gentleness he thought he’d long abandoned. Still, your hands cling onto his wrist, keeping him there against his own will. He can undoubtedly pry himself free but he does not wish to do so as it seems you still have more to say.

When does he care about such things? He knows he did before the war started, having been raised to be polite and princely at all times. Now, however, he doesn’t give a damn what others have to say, does he? It doesn’t take Dimitri long to realise that it’s not about caring about the words of other people, rather it’s because you are the one who speaks does he care at all.

“All these years I was led to believe you’d been executed,” you say shakily, “but then I heard that you’ve been alive all this time and that you’re at Garreg Mach with the professor. I ran away as soon as I could to see you again… Please, believe me, Dimitri,” Your fingers tighten around his wrists and it’s at that very moment does he realise you’re wearing a ring–one that he’d almost completely forgotten about.

_“I don’t remember saying yes to your proposal, Your Highness,” you teased and he laughed, even if your words touched a sore spot in his heart._

_“It is not a wedding ring, don’t worry,” he said while gently taking your hand in his own to slip the ring onto your finger. “This merely represents a promise.”_

_“A promise?” You couldn’t help but smile when he pressed a kiss to the back of your fingers, his lips brushing against the cool metal._

_“That when I am the King of Faerghus, we will meet again and I will ask for your hand in marriage once more. No longer will you be the ‘unwanted child of House Vestra’, instead, if you wish it, you shall be my beloved… my capable, smart and beautiful partner.”_

His own promise from all those years ago rings through his head as clear as day. Dimitri can’t help but believe everything you’ve said, even if he’d just attempted to kill you just minutes ago. But he questions if he’d ever truly been motivated to end your life in the first place when the truth is that not a day has gone by in which he desired your return and, with you, the revelation that you’d never betrayed him.

Now the day, it seems, has finally come. Perhaps, he thinks to himself as he abruptly pulls you off the ground, once the war is over, he might be able to think about fulfilling his promise from so long ago.


End file.
